


wild and untamed things

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are the bees with the deadly sting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild and untamed things

The only time Draco feels innocent is when he's in his mother's arms.

When he's encased in her delicate ivory arms, Draco can make everything go away. Potter. Weasley. Granger. 

He can pretend that there is no such blasphemous thing as blood-traitors or Mudbloods or Muggles and only perfectly beautiful wicked purebloods like Mummy exist.

They really are wild and untamed things. Nothing, no one will ever stop them.

People think that Draco is Lucius' child and they shudder. 

They should remember that he's his Mummy's special boy and **cower**.


End file.
